The Avatar X
by UniqueAsEverything
Summary: In this story, an old friend of Zuko's runs away to find out who she is and why she is the way she is. When she meets up with him again, what will happen
1. Chapter 1

:INFO:

Name: Misa

Age: 16

Bender: fire, plants, emotions (she is Avatar X)

Avatar X: The Avatar X is like the Avatar, but was meant to give specific training and help to the Avatar.

History: Misa grew up as a rich girl in the Fire Nation. She was an only child, and her best friend was Zuko. They started dating at thirteen. He was her only friend. Other people rejected her because of her extra powers. You see, Misa was born, along with the power to bend fire, with the power to bend plants, read emotions, and draw the energy from a person's emotions and use them in an attack. Fire Lord Ozai brought her family closer to his for a while. Then one day, he told her that he was going to start a war so that he could control everything, and asked her to fight for him. She refused. Misa was a very peaceful girl. Later that evening, Zuko stood up for her, and he got that scar on his left eye. Misa felt responsible, so she thought it best to leave. She also needed to find out what her powers where for. Then one night, she had a vision. Avatar Roku appeared to her in a dream, and told her what she needed to do. She then traveled for the next three years trying to find the Avatar, and perfecting her powers. But while she was gone, of course, Zuko went 'bad', and the Fire Lord imprisoned her parents.

Looks: long brown/black hair, brown eyes, about 5' 8", slightly tanned skin

Outfits: ~Fire Nation Outfit~ long, flowing red skirt with a gold tie around the top, a strapless red top with dark red outlines and patterns in a thin gold tread, a black choker and a gold fire nation symbol on it, black strapped sandals, her hair in three ponytails

~Regular Outfit~ long yellow acrobatic pants and a short, red kimono top with black outlines, black flat shoes, her black choker with the gold fire nation symbol tucked inside, her hair in two buns with chop sticks on each bun, long black sleeve less gloves on each arm

~Earth Nation Outfit~ a long sleeve less green dress with light green around the sleeves and neck and at the bottom, and Earth Nation Symbol in gold on the middle, dark green strapped sandals green armbands on her arms outlined with gold, a green and gold headband, her hair not put up, a green and gold choker over her black choker with her gold Fire Nation Symbol

The first chapter will be out soon. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Man, was I tired!!! I'd been traveling for days after leaving that small Earth village. I had met Juni, an extremely nice elderly woman there who housed me for the three months I was there. I am just a wonderer. For the past three years, I've been traveling around, trying to master my powers, and trying to fullfil my destiny. I had finally figured out what I was supposed to do. Avatar Roku had told me that I was supposed to travel with the current Avatar, Aang, and help him defeat the fire nationg, because I am the Avatar X, a being that is supposed to aid the Avatar in dire and desperate times. After that, while searching for the Avatar, I had to master my powers I was a master with plants. I kind of had to, mainly because for most of the three years I had been traveling, I had lived in the forest, and had to know what I could and couldn't eat.

Three long years I have been traveling. Some many things in my life had changed in just three years. The one that I thought about the most was Zuko. we had dated for a little while when we were thirteen, and I knew that it would last. But it didn't. Zuko got that scar because of me, and I couldn't live with the shame. Plus, his father wanted me to be basically a weapon in his army. I was not about to let that happen. I wonder what he's done to my parents. Hopefully, he hasn't killed them, yet. I miss them.

i never really knew what I was supposed to do, until that vision of Avatar Roku I had. One of the many things Zuko and me had in common was that we didn't know exactly what we were supposed to do, and I was always thinking about it and asking others about it, mainly Uncle Iroh. Zuko, on the other hand, always thought he was supposed to follow in his father's footsteps. And when he felt that feeling of doubt, he just pushed it away and tried to force himself to be like his father. After I left, I was always afraid that he WOULD follow in his father's footsteps. But he still has that same confusion now, and I know because we still have some sort of emotional bond, and my powers can pick up on it on rare occasions and I can know how he is feeling. I feel lonelier than ever whenever I think of him. Sure, I had made some friends on my journey, but none of them ever lasted long. Hmmmm.... When will my wandering end?


End file.
